How Far Have I Travelled to Fall Now
by Magik
Summary: Han comtemplates the newly awakening feeling he has for a certain Princess.


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to George Lucas and Star Wars. They are only being used for entertainment and no money is being made. The story belongs to me, Magik, the author.

###### How Far Have I Traveled to Fall Now

by Magik

Han Solo stared out the window at the pinpricks of light streaming past him. The universe looked so simple at times like this when it was just a sea of light. When there was only light. No people, no conflicts, no bounty hunters after him, just peace. A world of white peace.

A bellow came from his Wookiee companion who was in the aft storage compartment.

"What Chewie?" Han shouted as he ran a hand through his light brown hair.

Chewbacca's response was a resounding warble.

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming," he yelled as he hauled himself out of the captain's chair and walked down the ship's hall. He touched a wall with his hand. The Millennium Falcon. It was his ship. A ship that had saved his life time after time. A ship that has become the only home he had. He patted the wall as if trying to reassure the ship that her captain would take care of her. Nothing would come between him and this ship. Nothing, he swore.

Chewie was standing in the storage compartment, gruffling and working non-stop on the spliced wires in a metal box. He looked down at Han and barked.

"No. No. The sublight conduits are in the other storage compartment. Yeah, go ahead. I'll fix this," he said.

Chewie stood there like a giant carpet, his fur brown and black. With a slight growl he picked up his tools and stalked out of the room.

"Sorry Chewie," Han yelled as the Wookiee disappeared. He picked up a tool and started reattaching the wires.

He had worked on his ship so many times that a simple job like this didn't even require his attention. The wires were easy enough to fix but when you're not paying any attention it takes a little longer. So when Chewie walked in ten minutes later, Han was still busy trying to rearrange the wires.

Chewbacca barked and then glowered at his partner. Ever since they had helped out the Rebellion there had been a noticeable change in his friend. Once Han would have cared only for the money, the people involved would never have affected him. The man would have remained as cold and fleeting as his ship. Never sharing secrets. Never bothering to care. Too tied too his work. Too much the smuggler to act like a human.

Now he was becoming painfully real. The ghost who could avoid even the speed of light was slowed by words. Han's icy mask was beginning to crack and fall away, and the person who hid behind it kept peeking out.

The abrupt change in his friend scared Chewie but there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe it was better this way. After so many years living a lie the truth should come out. So, even though Han's change in attitude was scary it was a change for the better.

"No, Chewie, I don't need any help," Han replied gruffly. "There. I'm done." He stood up in a fluid motion, closing the front of the metal box as he did. With quick movements he brushed imaginary dust off his clothes. He straightened the white shirt, adjusted the tan vest and wiped his hand off on his black pants. Mismatch city but completely comfortable.

Chewie barked and then walked back toward his room.

"Yeah, take a nap, old buddy, it'll do you some good," Han told him a slight edge to his voice. After he finished cleaning up the aft storage compartment, Han went back up to the cockpit and sat down in the captain's chair.

He watched the pinpricks of light flash by as his mind wandered relentlessly. All he could think of was where he was going and who was meeting him there. The stars glowed like the depths of her deep brown eyes.

Yes, life had been hard on him. It was true that he had traveled a long way, keeping himself separated from everyone else. Han was a loner. Or he had been. Now there was Leia.

Leia. Princess Leia Organa. She was beauty personified. Long, dark brown hair that flowed like an endless stream. Her eyes were filled with a glow that rivaled the stars.

And as he stared out at the stars, he began to think that if he had to fall in love, he was glad that it was now. Now that he had traveled so far. Now that he had learned.

"Next stop Hoth. Next adventure love," Han whispered as he dimmed the lights and dreamed of the future.

[Back][1]

* * *

This page hosted by [][2] Get your own [Free Home Page ][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Nebula/6883/fanfic1.html
   [2]: /
   [3]: href



End file.
